You've Got Mailed by Chiba Mamoru!
by jelo
Summary: A Letter for you, not for Usagi or the others, but for YOU! the Readers out there! Curious what he'd wrote to you? Then read this!


Disclaimer:  I don't own sailormoon! Although I wish I do… well, hope yah peepz would like my story! It's my first sailormoon fanfic so forgive me for some grammatical errors. It's not edited yet, and I'm too lazy to edit this!

Hope you'll enjoy these!

By the way, this story is based on the song _When I Met You _by the APO Hiking Society, a Filipino triad, but I haven't have the slightest idea who wrote it… anyway, the song lyrics is just below the story… if you want to understand why the setting is like this, I suggest you read it first! Hehehhe… Enjoy the story!

**YOU'VE GOT MAIL!**

**_THE LETTER_**

Dear Readers,

Let me tell you my life and love story… how it all begun.

I'm Chiba Mamoru, 21 years old, a college student learning engineering.  I'm smart, talented and handsome as an angel from heaven, as they say.  I have all that I want, all that I need in life.  I'm lucky enough to survive all the trials of life and fortunate even though I don't have any living family left in this world.  I even earned enough money to accommodate the pleasures of life.  I have my own car, my own condo, and a private line phone in my bedroom.  And I got all that before I even got to college!  Imagine that!

My favorite past time is to hang around the arcade owned by the family of my bestfriend, Andrew, who also works there for a part time job.  Before or after school, I walk around 'til I reach the arcade, sit around and drink coffee.

That's probably my daily routine.  Nothing ever changes.  A nice, quiet, normal life that everybody craves, everybody dreams… I feel as though I'm the luckiest man alive… no need to worry about other things except getting high grades, which is not that hard, mind you.  

Whatever can a man ask for, right?!  Well, that's what I believed until one day… all of it changes.  I began to feel empty, shallow, unfulfilled.  What happened?  Well, that one, I, myself, will never know.  

It all began just a week ago, when a friend of mine came to visit me…

_FLASHBACK_

_DING! DONG! DING! DONG!_

_"Chotto…mate…hmmmp…I'm coming!" I shouted.  I was in the shower room when the doorbell rung and I hurriedly finish my bath… I swung the door open to reveal my college schoolmate with his girlfriend behind him._

_"Hey!  What took you so long to open the dumb door Mamoru?" he ask with a goofy grin plastered on his face._

_"Well, if you had the sense to come here when I wasn't in the bathroom, I could've open that dumb door, as you put it, sooner…" I said returning his giddy moody with my own goofy grin all over my face.  "Why don't you come inside and take a seat?" I ask._

_"No, thanks anyway, I just came to tell to that we are getting married!  Isn't that great?  And I want you to be there and be one of my groom's men," he told me almost shouting with joy as he pulled his wife-to-be closer to his side._

_"WOW!  Now that's really something to look forward to! Sure, I'll be honored to be your groom's man… when's the wedding?" I replied feeling absurdly happy as him._

_"Well… that would be a month from this day… sorry I haven't told you soon.  I'm really busy with the preparation and everything.. y'know?!  Anyway, we should be heading away now so c'yah at the wedding and… you can continue whatever you're doing now… heheheh.."_

_"Sure… bye!"  then I closed the door._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That's when it's all begun.  Once the excitement faded, I felt that I was missing something, something that I wasn't even sure what!  I have everything yet I want more… it's so frustrating!

Everything that seemed so simple, so little before became large and confusing!  Once, I got out for a walk, I saw this couple making out.  They seemed so damn happy!  Then, it finally hit me!  I saw what I never saw before… what I lack!

One day, when I was walking towards the arcade, I was in so deep thoughts that I never took notice of everything until something hit my head!

"Ouch!  That hurts!" I cried out only to see a crumpled piece of paper laying in the ground before me.  I picked it up then straightened it to see what the heck is the thing the hit my head.  Wow!  This is unbelievable!  Up until that moment, I never believe anyone could be so stupid or dumb as to get this kind of grades in such an easy test.  I look towards the direction I sensed the owner of the paper was, then my eyes almost went out of they're sacket when I spotted HER!  Lean, average height, and long sun-streak, golden hair!  And when I say long, well… it's LONG!  It went pass her knees to her mid legs in two funny-looking hair style… a style which reminded me so much of meatballs!

I came towards her and when I was near enough I heard her mumbling about dumb tests…

"Excuse me, I believe this test paper, that hit my head, is yours.?" I said from behind her… almost smiling.  She turned around and my eyes went even wider… I saw how beautiful she really is, with those big eyes the color of the ocean, shining, sparkling. Complimented by long lashes, perfect eyebrows, small, delicate nose, and oh so tempting natural-red lips.  Then I heard your voice, so soft and musical to my ears.

"Oh! I am so sorry… can I have it now?"  you ask.  

Unable to stop myself, I said, "here, next time watch where you throw you tests papers, meatball head!"  With smile tugging at my lips.

"What did you say?" your voice now growing irritated.  "Did you just insult my hairstyle?"

Ooopsss….well, already said it.. can't take it back. "Are you deft?" I continued to tease.  "Is your hearing as bad as your grades?"

"Well! The nerve! I heard you clearly the first time… baka!"  Then you stomped away…

I never felt quite happy ever since last week and now, I just insulted some unknown, beautiful girl, and I felt absurdly happy and contented about it… I must have gone nuts!

I continue to walk towards my direction… the arcade.  When I went inside, I slipped through the crowd and proceeded to my usual place and order my usual drink when Andrew came to take my order.

"You won some high priced lottery Mamoru?" Andrew ask standing in front of me.

"Why'd you ask?" I replied.

"Coz I could've swear I saw you a wide grin when you walk up and you seem to be in a good mood.  Well…?" 

"Nope! Haven't won the lottery, just something hit me." _A test paper owned by a beautiful girl to be precise, _I added in my mind.

"Oh… good.  At least I know some soul is in there… you've been out all week… as if you're a walking body!" Andrew said.  Half joking, half serious. "whatever that hit you, I wish it would hit you again." Andrew added.

_You have no idea how I love that idea Andrew, I silently agree._

Just when I was about to stand up and leave the arcade, a flash of golden, long hair caught my eyes followed by the unmistakable voice mixing with the other sounds in the arcade. _Meatball head!_

And that's when my life and love truly begun…

Everyday, I would go to the arcade, the same time I spotted her there… and sit around, drink my coffee and tease her endlessly… which she returned with such vigor too.  I eventually got her name which is Tsukino Usagi.  And in the end, I fell in love with her… Now one problem arises… how in the hell could I tell her that I love her without her thinking it is only a joke!??!  Well, that's a tough one right?!

Time pass and I eventually gathered enough courage to tell her how I feel.  And it's not that easy mind you… I've been thru many arguments with myself, figuring how you'd react, and drafting strategies to tell her.  Hmmm…. Hard ain't it?  Well, things people go through for love…

Now's the day… the judgment day.  Today, as I walk up the arcade, I scan around and search for my Usagi… and when I spotted her… I walk to her, grab her soft little hands, stare straight to her beautiful eyes then softly and lovingly said… "I LOVE YOU…"

Now you people go ahead and figured what happened next…

'Til my next letter…

Yours, 

Chiba Mamoru

The Song:

**WHEN I MET YOU**

APO Hiking Society

There I was 

An empty piece of a shell

Smiling in my own world 

Without even knowing

What love and life were all about

Then you came

You brought me out of the shell

You gave the world to me 

And before I knew

There I was so in love with you

You gave me a reason for my being

And I love what I'm feeling

You gave me a meaning to my life

Yes I'm gone beyond existing

And it all begun when I met you

I love the touch of your hair

And when I look in your eyes

I just know

I know I'm on to something good

And I sure 

My love for you will endure

Your love will light up my world

And take all my cares

Away where they can't bother me

You gave me a reason for my being

And I love what I'm feeling

You gave me a meaning to my life

Yes I'm gone beyond existing

And it all begun when I met you

You thought how to love 

You showed how tomorrow and today

My love is different from the yesterday I knew

You thought me to love

And darling I will always cherish you

Today, tomorrow and forever….

And I sure 

When evening comes around

I know we'll be making love

Like never before

My love who could ask for more?

You gave me a reason for my being

And I love what I'm feeling

You gave me a meaning to my life

Yes I'm gone beyond existing

And it all begun when I met you

When I met you hoooo…

You gave me a reason for my being

And I love what I'm feeling

You gave me a meaning to my life

Yes I'm gone beyond existing

And it all begun when I… met you

When I met you….

  


Author's Note:

Hey peepz! Did yah like it? It's my first attempt to write this kind of story so forgive me if I made mistakes, pLzZZZZZzzzzzzzz……….!!!!!!!  

And please don't be mad if I left you hanging! I'm sort of dozing off already eh…

Please leave comments and suggestions… please…please… please…. THANX! 

C'yah next time!

**-jeLo-**


End file.
